zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Midir Mrokożerca
Midir Mrokożerca jest drugorzędnym antagonistą i opcjonalnym bossem w dodatku The Ringed City do gry Dark Souls III. Wytresowany przez bogów jako strażnik Miasta Pierścienia, smok został opętany przez Otchłań i stał się zagrożeniem dla mieszkańców miasta. Biografia Midir, potomek Arcysmoków, z którymi Gwyn i królestwo Lordran walczyli, aby rozpocząć Epokę Ognia, został wychowany przez bogów jako strażnik Miasta Pierścienia przed zewnętrznymi zagrożeniami, szczególnie przed Otchłanią stworzoną przez Manusa. Obdarzony nieśmiertelnością Midir kontynuował swój obowiązek walki z rozprzestrzenianiem się Otchłani długo po śmierci bogów. Jednak jego wieczna walka z mrokiem odcisnęła na nim swoją piętno, stopniowo opętując go przez Otchłań z którą walczył, czyniąc go wrogim wobec mieszkańców i Włóczni Kościoła, strażników księżniczki Filianore. Kiedy Nierozpalony zostaje wezwany do Miasta Pierścienia, Shira prosi go o zabicie Midira, zanim zostanie całkowicie pochłonięty przez Otchłań. Początkowo Midira można zobaczyć, jak odlatuje niedługo po wejściu do Miasta Pierścienia. Nie będzie on zwracał uwagi na głównego bohatera, dopóki nie dotrze do mostu obok bagna Otchłani. Midir siedzi potem na klifie, czekając, aż gracz przejdzie, po czym wyskakuje i pokrywa cały most płomieniami (są skały, za którymi gracz może się schować), robiąc to, dopóki gracz nie dotrze do obszaru Wspólnego Grobu. Zaraz po wyjściu Midir wyląduje na moście prowadzącym do kościoła Filianore, blokując ścieżkę. Podczas gdy gracz może szybko biec do budynku i unikać płomieni Midira, uderzanie go wystarczającą ilość razy ogłuszy go. Uderzenie Midira krytycznym atakiem w głowę sprawi, że straci przytomność i spadnie na dno. W kościele znajduje się sekretne pomieszczenie znajdujące się za iluzją posągu Czarnego Rycerza bez miecza. Za ołtarzem jest duża dziura, która prowadzi do podziemnej przepaści, z rannym Midirem pośrodku. Podejście do niego sprawi, że się obudzi i rozpocznie opcjonalną walkę z bossem. Midir jest bardzo trudnym wrogiem do pokonania ze względu na jego spory pasek zdrowia. Pomimo swoich ogromnych rozmiarów, Midir jest również zwinny i jest w stanie popędzić przez całą arenę szybciej, niż gracz może uciec. Podobnie jak inne smoki w trylogii Dark Souls, Midir ma tendencję do używania swojej paszczy, by ugryźć gracza, gdy jest przed nim, machania pazurami, gdy jest u jego boku lub pod nim, lub machania ogonem, gdy jest za nim. W oddali Midir zieje płomieniami pokrywającymi większość areny, z których jeden zamienia się w mroczny laser, który zadaje graczowi ekstremalnie wysokie obrażenia. Najlepszą strategią jest atakowanie wyłącznie jego głowy, ponieważ przyjmuje ona największe obrażenia w porównaniu z resztą jego ciała. Gdy Midirowi pozostanie mniej więcej połowa zdrowia, zacznie używać magii Otchłani w swoich atakach, zaczynając od otaczającej go dużej eksplozji. Może również przyzywać duże kule człowieczeństwa, które ścigać gracza. Jego najbardziej niebezpiecznym ruchem jest jeszcze większa i mocniejsza mroczna wiązka, która pokrywa większość areny, tworząc serię eksplozji, które zadają ogromne obrażenia, wystarczające, aby potencjalnie zabić gracza przy pełnym zdrowiu. Ale po użyciu tego Midir chwilowo przestaje, aby złapać oddech. Podobnie jak inni duzi wrogowie w Dark Souls III, trafienie Midira wystarczającą ilość razy spowoduje jego ogłuszenie, pozwalając graczowi użyć krytycznego ataku na głowę Midira, aby zabrać mu około 15% zdrowia. Gdy Midir upada, wraz z duszą upuszcza symbol Włóczni Kościoła; wyposażenie go jako pierścienia rekrutuje gracza do przymierza Włóczni Kościoła. Ciekawostki * Nazwa Midira to gra słowem „murder”, podobnie jak Kalameet jest grą słowem „calamity”, a Sinh to „sin”. * Shira da graczowi sztabę tytanitu po pokonaniu Midira, ale tylko wtedy, gdy księżniczka Filianore nie została jeszcze zbudzona, ponieważ wtedy stanie się wrogo nastawiona do nas. * Można ją również wezwać do pomocy w walce z Midirem, jeśli Półmrok nie został jeszcze pokonany. * Użycie zaklęcia Kameleon lub młodej białej gałęzi na arenie Midira zmienia gracza w Widmo Człowieczeństwa. * Wszelkie obrażenia zadane przez gracza Midirowi na moście nie zostaną przeniesione do walki z bossem. * Na arenie Midira znajduje się wiele zwłok. Albo są to ludzie, którzy nie zabili smoka, albo Włócznie Kościoła stosowały ofiary, aby złagodzić gniew smoka. Galeria Plik:Midir Concept 1.png Plik:Midir Concept 2.png Plik:Darkeater Midir Cliff.png|Midir na moście Plik:Midir Down.png|Midir w jaskini po spadnięciu z mostu Linki zewnętrzne * Midir Mrokożerca na Dark Souls Wikia. en:Darkeater Midir Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dark Souls Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Ze spranym mózgiem Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Ludożercy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Strażnicy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni